pathfinderponificationprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Magic
Here shall be the description of Divine Magic, such that might be attained from Deific forces living (eg Celestia, Luna) or conceptual (eg Honesty, Loyalty) Domains Sun Granted Powers: You see truth in the pure and burning light of the sun, and can call upon its blessing or wrath to work great deeds. Sun's Blessing (Su): Whenever you channel positive energy to harm undead creatures, add your cleric level to the damage dealt. Undead do not add their channel resistance to their saves when you channel positive energy. Nimbus of Light (Su): At 8th level, you can emit a 30-foot nimbus of light for a number of rounds per day equal to your cleric level. This acts as a daylight spell. In addition, undead within this radius take an amount of damage equal to your cleric level each round that they remain inside the nimbus. Spells and spell-like abilities with the darkness descriptor are automatically dispelled if brought inside this nimbus. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Domain Spells: 1st—''endure elements, 2nd—heat metal, 3rd—searing light, 4th—fire shield, 5th—flame strike, 6th—fire seeds, 7th—sunbeam, 8th—sunburst, 9th—prismatic sphere.'' Moon Granted Power: You manipulate shadows and darkness. In addition, you receive Blind-Fight as a bonus feat. Touch of Darkness (Sp): ''As a melee touch attack, you can cause a creature's vision to be fraught with shadows and darkness. The creature touched treats all other creatures as if they had concealment, suffering a 20% miss chance on all attack rolls. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your cleric level (minimum 1). You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. ''Moonfire (Su): ''At 8th level, you can launch a blast of blazing moonlight from your eyes at a single target within 30 feet as a standard action. Moonfire deals 1d8 points of damage per two caster levels, and the target is dazzled for 1 round per caster level. THis damage is the result of raw divine power, and cannot be blocked by energy resistance. A successful Reflex saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 your cleric level + your Wisdom modifier) reduces the damage by half and negates the dazzle effect. You can use this ability once per day at 8th level, and one additional time per day for every four levels beyond 8th. '''Domain Spells': 1st—faerie fire, 2nd—blindness/deafness (only to cause blindness), 3rd—deeper darkness, 4th—moonstruck, 5th—summon monster V (summons 1d3 shadows), 6th—dream, 7th—power word blind, 8th—greater shadow evocation, 9th—shades. Friendship Granted Powers: You have pledged your life and soul to goodness and Friendship. Powerful Bond (Su): You can communicate telepathically with a single ally within 60 feet. The telepathic link lasts for 1 minute and requires a shared language. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Holy Lance (Su): At 8th level, you can give a weapon you touch the'' holy'' special weapon quality for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your cleric level. You can use this ability once per day at 8th level, and an additional time per day for every four levels beyond 8th. Domain Spells: 1st—''protection from evil, 2nd—shield other, 3rd—magic circle against evil, 4th—holy smite, 5th—telepathic bond, 6th—blade barrier, 7th—holy word,'' 8th—''holy aura, 9th—summon monster IX'' (good spell only). Magic Granted Powers: You are a true student of all things mystical, and see divinity in the purity of magic. Hand of the Acolyte (Su): You can cause your melee weapon to fly from your grasp and strike a foe before instantly returning. As a standard action, you can make a single attack using a melee weapon at a range of 30 feet. This attack is treated as a ranged attack with a thrown weapon, except that you add your Wisdom modifier to the attack roll instead of your Dexterity modifier (damage still relies on Strength). This ability cannot be used to perform a combat maneuver. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Dispelling Touch (Sp): At 8th level, you can use a targeted dispel magic effect as a melee touch attack. You can use this ability once per day at 8th level and one additional time per day for every four cleric levels beyond 8th. Domain Spells: 1st—''identify, 2nd—magic mouth, 3rd—dispel magic, 4th—imbue with spell ability, 5th—spell resistance, 6th—antimagic field, 7th—spell turning, 8th—protection from spells, 9th—mage's disjunction. Divine Entities Celestia Do you like mmmmBananas? Luna Does not need a microphone Elements of Harmony Would qualify as an entity in and of themselves World Tree 'The '''World Tree' is a colossal tree in Concordia (capital of Cervidas), whose roots are said to stem directly from the core of the world.'